User talk:Relikz/Archive 1
Magazine We need to get to work on publishing the magazine. I'll publish all of the articles and I'll also handle Gary and DaRinor's pics... Can you handle all the pics for me, you, and Ish? I'm on a really crappy internet connection right now and it took me a little over an hour to use the multiple upload function. It was murder uploading all of those awards today. :( Come on! At least finish Fairy Advice. People really look forward to it. :P Sorry, sorry. I meant to archive that, but, I forgot. :P And you forgot my two Fighting Festival pictures btw. >_> Upload them for me whore!! I've only gotten three articles published and I've been trying to do them for forever. My internet's too slow. :( Aye sir. Great! I'm going to go and try to finish publishing all the articles. But first, I have to get something to eat. I'm starving. >_< Btw, you forgot the cover and Ish's table of contents picture. :P Re: FA Max Alors ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :Max: That's not fair! Who might have ever thought she was an impostor? We'd never seen the real Michelle, and that Imitatia gal had similar measures to Lucy... Though hey, she was much more of a lady than Lucy is. :Natsu: For sure. :Happy: Aye! :Lucy: WHY YOU GUYS...?! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :Max: Ah, that's easy! It would be the Suna Suna no Mi, the fruit of sand! :Crocodile: Is that so? I'm afraid that fruit has been eaten already. :Max: Well, then I'll beat the current user and make what rightfully belongs to me mine! :Crocodile: Is that so? :Max: Sure thing! Bring it! :Crocodile: If that's how you want it... Crocodile effortlessly defeats Max with a single move. Max is left lying on the ground with his pants down and a broom stuffed in his backside. :Warren, Nab, Jet and Droy: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT BROOM...?! :Crocodile: Tsk, don't look at me... ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :Max: That stupid thing which allows Natsu to overwhelm any opponent and always steal the spotlight for no seeming reason. I mean, have you seen that Lightning Flame Dragon Mode? Without it, I'm sure I would have beaten him! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :Max: Don't know... Maybe the one able to remove that broom from my ass once and for all! ;What is your favorite video game? :Max: Heh, it's obviously the Prince of Persia series. Haven't you seen those epic sand creatures? -- 18:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Warren Rocko ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :Warren: Damn that wench! She shouldn't have done that! I should have scanned her mind for good, and screw privacy! Really, I'd like to give her a less... Warren spots Imitatia turning into a doll. :Warren: A... doll? Mhm... The Imitatia doll is shown lying on the ground below a box, which has one edge suspended by a tiny stick. A thin rope is tied around the stick and goes several meters away, its end being in a small bush where Warren is, more or less, hiding. A piece of paper by the box reads: "Free doll. Come on, little girls!". :Warren: Ihihih, I'm way too smart! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :Warren: Well, let's see... It would be the Rori Rori no Mi, allowing me to generate cute little girls whenever and wherever I want! ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :Warren: That weird thing Natsu and his group of freaks are always abusing of... Though hey, if Wendy-''chan'' was in danger, I could use tons of it, too! :Warren "Imagining himself bare-chested and growing huge muscles": GAAAAAAH! :Wendy: Ooow, thanks Warren-''san''! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :Warren: Sheesh, no idea. If only it could be Mavis-''chan'' again. All Masters aside from her have been obnoxious hairy geezers... :Purehito, Makarov, Macao and Gildarts: ... HEY!!! ;What is your favorite video game? :Warren: That has to be Biko 3! Have you seen that Mayu cutie? Oh man, she reminds me of Wendy-''chan'' soooooooo much...! :Wendy: W... Warren-''san''...! :Remnant: I WANT THAT GAME...!!! -- 16:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Sheesh, that sucks... -- 22:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Advice Gildarts ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: Err... women decieving me again. Just like Cornelia! Or was that Sara? Naomi? Nahh, had to be Marie! ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A:'I would love to eat the Mogu Mogu no Mi, which would turn me into a mole. What? I like moles! ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :'A: Psh, I dunno, I'm already powerful so I don't need that crap! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A:'Me again! And then I'll give it back to Makarov... again. ;What is your favorite video game? :'A: All the games I'm in. I wanted to, but it's likely I won't. -- 22:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm moving to college tomorrow. -- 22:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Modern literature. -- 22:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it'll likely be more fun than many other subjects... Though I guess I'll start finding out Monday or Tuesday. -- 23:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I see. Anyhow, I'll be off, came back from the cinema with some friends, and right now I'm really sleepy. 'Nite! -- 23:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay. FA Wendy ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: U-u-um I-I don't think it was very nice. ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: I would eat the Boob Boob fruit so I could have a bigger chest. *blushes* ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: Nakama Magic is the power that us, the main characters of Fairy Tail, use so that we don't die when we face someone clearly bigger and stronger than us. :Lucy: Wendy! You're breaking the fourth wall!! :Wendy: Forgive me!! ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: Umm well Gildarts is the strongest I think... but Laxus is Master's grandson... but then again Erza is unbelievably strong... but Mira's really strong too and she's nice... but Natsu-san and Gray-san aren't pushovers... but Freed is really powerful as well... but then again... :Me: *backs away slowly* ;What is your favorite video game? :A: Grand Theft Auto. Bob ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: My guild wasn't deceived... ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: The Trap Trap fruit so I could trap all the young men in my room. Tee hee. ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: I wouldn't know. It's reserved for the main characters. :Lucy: Not you too Bob-san. -___- ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: I'm hoping it's that cute little Gray Fullbuster! I'd love for him to show up at the regular meetings. ;What is your favorite video game? :A: Cute Little Boys and Cross Dressing Old Men: Reloaded Rocker ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: ... ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: ... ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: ... ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: ... ;What is your favorite video game? :A: ... :Me: You'll have to forgive him folks. We told him not to speak until Quatro Cerebus was actually good for something besides getting their asses beat. Suggestions Hey whore, me need some suggestions for pics for FTATCOA. My computer is running slow and it takes forever to view images on Dev. Just think of all the images that caught your eye this month and link me to them if possible. >_> Didn't think about that. >_> Fairy Advice Since the month ends tomorrow, may I assume we won't be doing any? -- 13:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) How am I supposed to know why that's its name? That ain't one of my articles! -- 18:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Articles Start publishing your articles whore. You take yourself and Ish. I'll take myself and Nessie. So the filthy whore finally decides to respond? Fine. I can do the templates. Just make sure you get Ish's pics too. Don't know if you've noticed...but ONE OF YOUR DAMN ARTICLES ISN'T FINISHED! "Sad hamster expression" No Magazine? -- 21:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I will kill the editor... Carrot: Need some help handsome? ;D Rauleli: WHAT THE FUCK!?! CARROT!!! >:O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SO IS JAKUHO!! *stops speaking to Carrot* Carrot: T^T Gomen. You see, I finished my Bio exam this morning and I have 4 days til my next one so I decided to quickly visit the Wiki and read the Sorceror Mag. I wasn't planning to stay very long so I wasn't going to log in or anything but then I got there and it wasn't there D: I like know all your secret Wikis (don't worry, I never keep tabs on them) so I popped over here to see what was wrong and... *cries* you haven't finished TMITA even though it is so important for this month... AND THEN YOU TRIED TO BLAME IT ON ME!! >:O Rauleli: *still ignoring Carrot* Carrot: Sooooo... usually I'd just leave it at that and be like "whatever" and go back to study, but... well... *embarrassed* I may or may not have written reviews for every episode this month plus the OP and ED due to my severe boredom over the last month and not being around the Wiki. I don't know if you even want to look at me now that I've put myself out on a limb so much and revealed myself here, but the oppertunity seemed too good to pass... so I did... It wouldn't take me long to get my reviews off my i-phone... I could have them up here with images in about 15 minutes... but only if you want them... Rauleli: *Carrot expects your response here* Sorry if you hate me now... *goes off to cry somewhere* I usually wouldn't do anything like this ever... but... but... heck, I don't know... *glances at Jak and Al who are obviously stalking this page now* H-h-h-hello T^T Please don't hate me DX <3 Carrot Alles gut :) *yawns* Anyways... it's like 6AM on a Saturday here, so I think I'll go sleep again. Enjoy ;D Oh, wait... I never typed something up the top :/ I dunno what you want to put there... me attacking you and taking over the reviews or what, but don't forget to quickly change it and make it funny... *yawns* bed... *drags self to bed* ...*glances at Jak* Kill me when I'm awake... okay?? <3 Carrot Kyahahaha, no problem ;D And... hmmm... Nah, sorry, I'm too used to being your dance slave now ;D <3 Carrot O, damn. Well, since you're here. Publish your TMITA on the main wiki. :P Seriously, 'the fuck? -- 22:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Shut up whore! You should've told me. The magazine will be up within the next hour. Much quicker if you would help me upload my SMA images. Ish has already done the rationales for them. *puppy dog eyes* Pwetty Pwease. Lying whore! That's why I don't like you. :P Re: Forever Hmmmmmm.... Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.... And what will I get out of this exactly? ;P *raises eyebrows* V forgot I have no damn sig >.< 00:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ...*pinches Leli's cheek* You push too hard darling, but I accept >:D No, are you sure it's okay with everyone?? I don't mind doing it, but I don't want to get in anyone's way... 00:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Again Justin Bieber ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A: Neither! Everyone knows I'm the best girl in town! Wait, I didn't mean that! What I meant to say was Erza, 'cause red heads are totally hot. That's an answer a man would give right? ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: The leader of course. He's kinda cute. *blushes* Wait, scratch that, I mean his scythes are freakin' beast. ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: Uhhh duh, Carla! Have you seen the dresses she wears? Totally wish I had some like that! For Selena of course, not for me. Lector's the bitchier one. All men are bitches! ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: Mermaid Heel!!!! ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: Well, since the world is going to end, I think it's finally time I told everyone my deep, dark secret. I am a woman!!!! Loke ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A:'Well, I think my answer is rather obvious considering I love Lu- :'Erza: *glares* :Loke: Erza! Erza's the greatest and there are none above her! ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: Cosmos-chan. ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: It's against my nature to call any male cute so I'll have to go with Carla. And since it's also against my nature to talk ill of the dead, I'll have to go with Carla for bitchiest as well. :Sting: Lector isn't dead! :Loke: Denial is not just a river in Egypt. ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: Mermaid Heel! All of those sexy ladies in one place at one time! I mean you have Kagura, Milliana, Arania, Beth, and R-R-Ri *pukes* :Risley: Don't look down on the chubby! ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: LUCY!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! :Lucy: So you've told me. :Happy: He liiiiiiiikes you. RE:Again Gajeel ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :Gajeel: I wanna see both as my dancers. Lucy is better at dancing, but did you saw Erza's ass? ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :Gajeel: All them at once obviously. But seriously... Only Salamander can be caught in such lame trap... ::Erza: Well if I would be there... I SHOULD be there. Please, punch me. I hurt my comrades even I didn't want to... :::Laxus: ::::Gajeel and Reporter: ................... ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :Gajeel: The BEST cat is MY Lily. UNDERSTOOD? ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :Gajeel: Pffff... All of them are lame dumb weaklings that need to be thought a lesson. ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :Gajeel: Who said I would die? 16:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Last minute HELP!! I need you to think of some questions that I can answer for my interview of myself!! Here are the questions I gave Gilly last month! I know it's last minute but shut the fuck up and help me! Please. :3 Lol, thanks whore! Articles Upload all your articles and images. And do Ish's too. >_> TMITA and other stuff XD Kyahahahaha~! I finally got around to looking at the TMITA template and loled so hard at that goofy intro you wrote XD XD XD Great job man ;D Though it is kinda creepy o____O Anyways, next is just something I got asked to bring up with you. I was talking to Prime whilst looking for article ideas and he pointed out that though Fairy Advice is called Fairy Advice no advice is actually given. He suggested that every month a question is asked (some sort of problem question) and then answers are given by the characters based on their personality/experiences, perhaps alongside what is already done. I told him I'd put it up for an idea. Oh, and I finished my RS work but I found the Edo characters were rather short cause I was only working via the manga. Is it okay to include the anime, or should I just avoid that?? Thanks ;D Your TMITA/dance slave, 11:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: FA So, you want answers but I get no Merry Christmas? You're pretty much an asshole :P -- 20:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: FA Hey Lel ;D Sure, I'll be happy to do some... though.. I dunno how many you want o___O I decided to do pairs too XD If that's okay :P Natsu, Lucy and Happy ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Natsu: Myself, of course... why the fuck would I pick Ice-boy?? :Happy: I choose Natsu too! But only because I don't want to pick Lucy... :Lucy: ( _ _)" I'm not even an option... :Natsu and Happy: Exactly... why would anyone pick you anyway? >:P :Lucy: They're being mean to me! T^T Can we move on please?? ;Is Santa Claus real? :Natsu and Happy: D:< Of course he is! We still need to get him back for not giving us any presents last year!!' :'Lucy:' Are you sure you two just didn't forget to give presents to each other?? Besides... aren't you a bit too old for Santa?? :'Natsu and Happy:' Gunna show him exactly what he can do with those presents... Then we're gunna... :'Lucy:' Next question please!! ;Who do you think will win, Erza, Kagura or Minerva? :'Lucy:' Ahh... that's so hard!! Erza usually seems to have these things in the bag... but that Kagura and especially Minerva... :'Natsu and Happy:' ERZA!! ERRRRRRZZAAAAAA~!!! :'Lucy:' Aren't you even the littlest bit worried?? ;2013 is the Year of the Snake. What does that mean to you? :'Natsu:' Damn that Snake Man for taking my year from me!! D:< :'Lucy:' Snake Man?? And what do you mean "your year"?? :'Happy:' I think he means Cobra... because it was the year of the dragon, and now it's going to be the year of the snake... :'Lucy:' *rolls eyes* :'Natsu:' Gunna get him ''and Santa and... ;What is your New Year's resolution for 2013? :Lucy: To get stronger!! I'd like to maybe be looking at the S-Class Exam by the end of next year :) :Happy: EAT MORE FISH!! :Natsu: PUNCH MORE PEOPLE!! :Lucy: You know... I have to wonder why they ask us to do these things in the first place... Gray and Juvia... and Lyon (hiding under the interview table) ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Gray: Tsh... myself, naturally... :Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!! :Lyon: No! Juvia-chan! Don't pick that idiot! Pick me! :Gray: ... ... Did you just hear Lyon...?? ;Is Santa Claus real? :Juvia: Of course he is ^___^ Juvia loves Santa!! :Gray: *realises he was about to say no* Uhhhh... Yeah... Yeah, sure... :Lyon: My adorable Juvia! I will always be your Santa... you only need to ask and I'll... :Gray: Aha!! I knew you were here somewhere!! Get the hell out Lyon!! You aren't even in Fairy Tail! :Lyon: Well, neither is Juvia! We are both Lamia Scale Mages!! :Gray: Bullcrap! Like hell Juvia is a- *they both start fighting* :Juvia: Uhmm... next question please... ;Who do you think will win, Erza, Kagura or Minerva? :Juvia: Erza, of course. She has Hiro Mashima on her side as well as nakama power and plot armour ^___^ :Lyon and Gray: *stop fighting for five seconds* Did she just break the fourth wall...?? ;2013 is the Year of the Snake. What does that mean to you? :Gray: Thank heavens its not the year of the dragon any more... Natsu wouldn't shut the hell up all year... something about it being "his year"... or something...? :Juvia: Juvia must admit that was getting pretty annoying... :Lyon: But won't he now complain all year that it isn't his year?? :Gray and Juvia: *realise Lyon has a point* o___O Oh, God help us!! ;What is your New Year's resolution for 2013? :Gray: *gestures to Lyon* To beat this idiot... :Lyon: TO WIN THE HEART OF MY DARLING JUVIA!! :Juvia: TO WIN THE HEART IF JUVIA'S DARLING GRAY!! :Lyon: NO! JUVIA-CHAN!! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON THAT BASTARD!! :Juvia: LYON-KUN!! :Gray: Y'know... I'm just gunna leave... *gets up* Thanks for your patience... Erza and Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :Jellal: Well... I don't really know Gray... so I guess I'd have to choose Natsu... :Erza: Don't make me pick... please. I'll get hell for it from one of them later... ;Is Santa Claus real? :Jellal: *chuckles* When I was little I used to think so... but of course now he obviously isn- :Erza: What.was.that?? Santa.is.not.real?? *death stare* :Jellal: I - I - I mean... O-of course!! Of course he's real!! :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: What kind of shitty questions are these?? "Erza or Kagura...??"... "New Years resolutions??"... Who wrote this crap! Hmmmm... So... if you two got together... which, I mean... you totally will... this is just for the sake of the question... how many kids would you have?? What would they look like?? What would you call them?? I mean, cause I always liked the name "Ella"... what do you think?? :3 :Jellal and Erza: o____O Eh?? :IamJakuhoRaikoben: Ah... damn it. You see Reli... I told you this would happen if you let Yummy interview these two... :Rauleli: Hey... I thought it would be okay :/ :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: I mean... do you think Mashima will give you more screen time in the future chapters so that... *Reli walks in and picks her up* HEY!! D:< :Rauleli: Come on Carry... interview's over... back to the TMITA torture chamber for you... *walks out* :TheCarrotSaysYumYum: But I haven't finished! You bastard! I'm going to KILL YOU when we get back to HQ... and then- :IamJakuhoRaikoben: Gawd... she's not going to shut up... is she?? :Rauleli: Maybe it's time I got out that muzzle... :/ Is this good enough?? :3 I hope it is ( _ _) 10:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Magazine Cover I don't think Ish is going to be able to do it this time so... get on that. >_> Yep. :) Wow, that looks great!! Great job Reli. :D Tech Updates Yo Leli ;D Would you be able to set up a template for Tech Updates for December?? I tried just then and for some reason my name header kept screwing around and jumping into the article header and shit like that and in the end I just decided to screw all and ask you :P Also, if it's not too much, could you just put a div between the Tech Updates header and the actual article, as I want to write something there concerning the article this month (I'm actually trying to make it read-worthy) and need a space to do it in. Thanks ^___^ Also, just on another point, are you all okay with the headers in TMITA this month?? Cause if not can you tell me asap cause I'll need to get onto them. Also, nice job on the cover and contents thing, they looks sweet as~! ;D Toodles, 11:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The header of December's TMITM is very good. -- 19:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Articles I'm going to have your Fairy Advice questions answered and all of my articles done by the end of the day. Screw you whore. >_>